Python
Python is a RainWing dragonet with only half a tail. In the first chapter of the story of Queen Clam. Python's tail was crushed by a tree a scavenger cut. He left his wounded sloth Grey when they rescued him. The Scavenger who was cutting the tree was about to kill him until a band of RainWings came and shot him with venom in the face. Python then has the image in his mind and dreams of a better world. He runs away during an attack of a war between some scavengers and RainWings. After he runs away he meets a SeaWing named Clam. Clam visits him everyday and teaches him how to fly with half a tail. They become friends and later Clam sees a strange Dragon fly over the sea and the next day tells Python to be on the look out for it again. They see another one the next day and follow it to a mountain. They didn't know that Clam's brother Tidalwave was also following them until the BrightWings saw all three including Tidalwave. They capture them and took them to Jewellight the new queen since Shine died of old age without a daughter. After their talk and visit Clam decided to make a scroll and send it all throughout Pyrrhia. Clam's father was a scribe so he made it for Clam. Python helps her spread it through the RainWing tribes all the way to the SkyWings, SandWings and MudWings. It was hard, but Python got some friends to help him give them away. They met some MudWings, SandWings and SkyWings to help, but the IceWings kept on chasing them away. They didn't give any to the IceWings until one named Frostbite attacked Clam when she got upset and went to the IceWings by herself. Frostbite taking interest in her started to help with the scrolls. Chapter 1- Of how Python lost his tail Python swung from branch to branch with his long curly green tail. It was time for him to collect fruit for his mother and younger siblings. “Let’s see here.” He said while plucking some spiky fruit from the tree. He took a sniff and wrinkled his snout. “Yep, that’s durian!” He put the giant fruit into his bag and went to find some other fruit. As he flew through the forest he heard another set of wing beats to his right. He looked over and Ringtail was flying with her sloth. “Hi Python, What are you bringing to your mother today?” Python smiled at the black and white RainWing. He hoped his scales weren’t changing color. “Just some Mangos, Bananas, Durian, Feijoa...” Ringtail giggled at the word feijoa. “What is a Feeojaya?” Python landed on a nearby branch to talk to her. She soon landed by him. Python took out from his bag a green fruit. “I never heard about that fruit!” Python put it back and explained how he found it. “Some scavengers are planting trees near their dens. I saw some fruit that we didn’t have and took some. Lichee, our fruit teacher gave me a scroll about unknown fruits, so I decided to read it.” Ringtail then asked, “Can I see the book?” Python nodded. “I left it on a hammock I made. Common!” Python flew off the tree toward the RainWing kingdom. He was so glad this was his home. How would he live anywhere else? The other kingdoms would suit a RainWing anyway? This was his home and his only home. “Hey Ringtail, do you know were Grey is?” Guurrruuppp Python heard a sound of a sloth from the tree behind him. “Oh, hi Grey.” He picked grey up and put him on his back. As the two were cuddling Ringtail sighed, “Common Python, Let’s go and see that book you wanted to show me.” As the two dragonets and the sloth went on to Python’s hammock a horrible cracking sound split the air. Grey squealed and clung tighter to Python’s neck. ''What was happening. ''Both dragons looked back and a tree was crashing down. A single branch fell off and cracked Python’s head hard. Everything went black. Pain was stinging in Python’s tail. Grey wasn’t on his back any more, but was lying on the floor beside him. As Python tried to stand his tail got pulled. He looked slowly back and saw in horror the tree that collapsed landed on his tail. Panic rushed into Python and he tugged harder and harder until it bleed so much it started to get numb. He then pushed on the tree trying to push it off, but the giant wouldn’t give way. ''Where was Ringtail. Did she get hit by the tree? ''“Heeeeelllllppppp!” Python roared. “Heeelllppp!” He pushed and pulled for what seemed like hours. He then stopped screaming when he ran out of breath. As he panted on the ground with Grey lying by his side, the bush in front of him rustled. Python was too tired to get up. Maybe someone would rescue him, but out of the bush came a Scavenger. He jumped back when he saw the half dead dragonet. It got a stick and pocked it. Python didn’t move. The Scavenger had a weapon by his side, but it didn’t look like a claw, but a curved spear top with a stick. The Scavenger got up to the tree and started hacking at it. Python looked toward the scavenger’s direction. Each hack with the weapon sprayed tree chips all over the ground. Is he going to eat the wood chips? Was the Scavenger trying to help Python. Hoarsely Python called to him, “Are you here to help me?” The Scavenger jumped looking toward him with scared eyes. He slowly came up to the RainWing with his weapon in the air like he was about to hack. When he was right by Python he did a short swinging motion with his hacker toward his neck. What was he doing? As the Scavenger brought the hacker up high like the first swinging motion Python understood. He was going to kill him because he was afraid of him. Python tried to move, but his body was sore and stiff. ''Help!!! ''He screamed in his mind, and as the Scavenger brought down the hack black venom hit his face. He screamed, his face was burning from the acid, “Stop!” Python tried to yell, As the Scavenger fainted, or died Python looked toward were the venom came from, He didn’t want to see a dyeing Scavenger. Six RainWings were coming with Ringtail in the lead with is mother Lychee. Four soldiers also came to help him. “Oh my” Lychee cried. She went toward Python and tried to move the tree. “Help me!” Lychee roared at the dragons watching. They quickly went to Lychee to help Python. The tree wasn’t moving and one of the queen’s Yellow soldiers had an idea. “Why don’t everyone spray some of your venom and the tree and make it dissolve so that we can roll the tree easier.” The second red solider shrugged “I think it’s a good idea.” As they spat their venom the tree started to slowly get lighter under Python’s tail. He didn’t know how long it took,but finally they lifted it off his crushed tail, and as the dragons carried Python home all that he thought were the scared eyes of the scavenger and suddenly the venom on his face. As they dropped Python off at the healer’s pavilion he could hear his sister scared voices, “Mommy, Will Pythie be okay?” It was his sister Monarch. Her wings the color and look of the butterfly. “Why is his tail like that Lychee?” Calla cried, “His color is white, is he hurting?” Violet asked. “Stop, I don’t know. Where is Petite?” Petite was hiding behind Violet. “He’s going to die!” Lychee growled, “No, he won’t!” She screeched. Python didn’t hear anymore as he fell asleep. With the images of the scavenger in his head. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters